


Heather

by missjessicarabbit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, author is projecting, based on the song 'heather' by Conan Gray, but eddie kaspbrak does not love richie tozier, cause it's really pretty and sad, i love you rich you deserve better, im sorry, it's sad, minor mentions of alcohol/drugs, minor mentions of sex, not a happy ending either im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjessicarabbit/pseuds/missjessicarabbit
Summary: Sad Reddie fic based on the song 'Heather' by Conan Gray
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Heather

Most mornings you could find Richie Tozier wrapped around a young woman named Donna. He thought Donna was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen; she had long hair which teetered on the edge of dirty blonde and light brown that was often curled, although he knew it was naturally too soft to be anything other than straight. When he met her just a few months ago, she had recently cut her fringe in the front. She had a wonderful face too: large, circular brown eyes sat part way down her face, with a button nose and full lips. Across the bridge of her nose sat tan freckles that complimented her eyes. He thought her body was phenomenal too – she had thick thighs which lead to wide hips and a plump ass, complete with a small chubby tummy and large tits. She was by no means short, and she had an affinity for heels, but she was shorter than his 6’4 self, nonetheless. She was a graduate student in Audiology while he worked through his PhD in Voice and Speech Science. And most importantly, she reminded him of Eddie.

And most mornings, Donna Armstrong found herself trapped in lanky arms and legs that belonged to Richie. She thought he was just as beautiful as he thought she was. She loved the black curls that he let fall into his face, even though they shouldn’t be there during his clinical work. She loved how tall he was, and even though he hated how he couldn’t put on muscle, she found it endearing. She looked forward to holding his frail frame and seeing his high, sunken cheek bones. She found his quirky style endearing, and felt it matched hers. She especially loved his large clear rimmed glasses. And his blue eyes were the only thing that kept her from seeing him, the other him, when she looked at Richie.

Less than half a year ago, Eddie had followed Richie down to Florida after their respective master’s degree graduations for Richie to pursue his PhD. Eddie’s nursing degree was complete by now, and as he told Richie, “Florida held just the same amount of hospital jobs that Maine had. But his mother was only in one of those places”. And at this, the tender age of 24, Richie couldn’t deny that his unrequited love for Eddie that had been going on since they were 13, was physically painful. He loved Eddie so much. He loved his snarky personality, his quick comebacks and zingers. He loved laugh and the way only Richie could make him roll his eyes. And boy, did he think Eddie was beautiful. Donna did look a considerable amount like he did. Eddie had light hair and big dark eyes, with a full build that Richie wanted his hands all over. They had similar personalities, too, and Eddie had even referred to Donna as his female counterpart before.

He spent all of high school with Eddie girlfriendless, just holding out hope that one day Eddie would love him too. But Eddie wasn’t gay. He wasn’t even bisexual like Richie. During their undergraduate stint, Richie had coped with an unhealthy amount of alcohol and weed, and maybe even a few pills thrown in. His minor helped too – music composition and performance. He would play at a local bar with his small band of Beverly, Stan, and Bill. Almost all of his songs were about Eddie. And they only became sadder when he met Myra their first spring semester. That’s when the sex started too. Richie would sleep with anyone and anything as long as they were willing. But he had to get so drunk to do so he rarely remembered it.

He was surprised he made it through college without an overdose or his liver failing, and during grad school he had no choice but to cut back on substance abuse so he could actually get his degree. Although the sex continued at a slower pace, the music stopped aside from his writing. Bev, Stan, and Bill had all moved on with their lives. It seemed he was the only one stuck on his childhood life and love. Eddie broke things off with Myra halfway through grad school because she started to threaten Eddie with the idea of marriage. But Richie wasn’t excited, he didn’t get his hopes up. Because he wasn’t a woman. And Eddie would never love him. Even when Eddie decided to go to Florida with Richie, it was for nothing but companionship.

Donna had met Charlie when she was a sophomore in college. He was in the last liberal arts class she had to take before moving onto her field courses. She fell in love with the way he made her laugh. And his looks didn’t hurt either. He had dark brown curls that always seemed to grow out instead of down. He was even taller than Richie, maybe around 6’5 or 6’6. She was honest with herself, and she knew they looked the same. Except for Charlie’s eyes. They were a beautiful light brown with a green ring in the center of his iris. They left for separate doctoral programs, and he gave her a ring before they did so. A month in, he flew to Florida to pick it up, saying he had met someone else.

Donna and Richie had met their very first day as grad students. There were only seven Audiology students and three Speech Therapy PhD’s, so it was hard not to know one another. They immediately became close friends, having a considerable amount in common. They were both bisexual, had similar music taste and senses of humor. Richie talked freely to Donna about Eddie. She was just one of those people he immediately felt comfortable with. Like they had had a connection far before they had ever known one another. The last time he felt like that was with the losers as a young kid. They had fallen in love, but they had fallen in love as friends.

Part of Richie’s PhD assistantship was to mentor the master’s students in his research. For his group, he had three young woman, Heather, Alana, and Ellie, and Thomas, the token man in every Speech Therapy program. He met with them once a week, and after a month of working together, they were ready to begin their formal research practices. He took them out to a small restaurant/bar combo joint, bringing Eddie to tag along with him. And that’s when Eddie met heather. Instead of a small research group celebrating, Eddie and Heather spent most of the night and the bar laughing at one another’s jokes. He even took her home that night and made love to her. He told Richie of it the next day. Two days later, Charlie left Donna.  
And that’s how Donna ended up sleeping with Richie. Because they went to a shitty piano bar, had too many drinks, slow danced to a romantic song, made out, and then Richie fucked Donna in Eddie’s bed. That was three months ago. Now, Richie sat with Eddie, on December third, packing boxes.

“Eds, where do you want these vinyl’s you took from your mom?”  
“You can put them in the box that says living room.” Eddie was moving out. To live with Heather. The one that Richie mentored for his own research. The one he had introduced Eddie to. That Heather.  
“Hey Rich, do you want this?” He looked up to find Eddie holding a colorful knit sweater that he had worn almost constantly throughout college and grad school. “I know it’s pretty worn, but it’s always been too big on me and I think it fits the PhD student better than the nurse.” He clumped it up and held it out.  
“Thanks, Eds. Yeah, I’ll take it.” Richie grabbed for it and placed it on over his t shirt. It had actually cooled down enough in Florida for it to be semi-appropriate for him to wear a sweater.  
“See, Rich? It looks much better on you.” Eddie said with a huffed laugh and a smile. And Richie wished nothing more than to be able to hold this moment still forever. He knew it would be the last time it was RichieandEddie like this. Because Eddie was moving out. To live with the woman, he was sure to marry. And don’t get him wrong, Heather was lovely. She was cute and blonde, smart and great with kids. She probably took great care of Eddie, she had that kind of tenacity in her work. But he also wanted her dead. No, he wished he was Heather. Because then he could have Eddie. Because then he would be a woman.

“Rich? Did you hear me?” Oh shit, had Eddie been talking to him?  
“No, sorry. ADHD I guess.”  
“I said,” complete with an eye roll, “that that’s the last of my stuff. Heather is downstairs and she said the U-Haul just got here so I’m gonna start loading the stuff.” And with that, Richie lunged forward to hug Eddie. Because this was real, he was leaving.  
“Aw, I know dude. We’ve lived together since college. But it’s not like you’re never gonna see me again.” Richie pulled back from the hug and stared into Eddie’s eyes, hoping desperately that the other would move forward and press their lips together. But he didn’t. Instead, they looked at each other for longer than Eddie was comfortable with, until he ducked under Richie’s arm and shuffled away. Neither one of them said a word, and Richie walked away into his room. He took down the pictures of him and Eddie, even flipping the one of them next to his bed face down before scribbling on a post-it note, why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty – new song.

That night, he fucked Donna and moaned Eddie’s name while she pretended it was Charlie who was inside of her.


End file.
